


My Princess, My queen

by tentaclekitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Vaginal Sex, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Prince Demando wants Sailor Moon all for himself.





	My Princess, My queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makamu/gifts).



Prince Demando smiled at the captured girl. This past version of Neo-Queen Serenity, this girl called Sailor Moon, was a lot easier to control. Her powers were so much weaker than Serenity’s, but her golden hair, her large, blue eyes and her aura were all the same. Usagi stared back defiantly at him, her eyes flashing. With his power, he pulled her up into the air, floating her into his arms. He brushed his lips against Sailor Moon’s pretty pink lips, the kiss gentle and chaste. She turned her head away, so he used his power to force her head back around.

The second kiss was less chaste but still gentle. Prince Demando let his hands roam, exploring Usagi’s body through her white dress. Her breasts were small but perky, not quite like he’d imagined Neo-Queen Serenity’s, but then again she was still a few years younger and hadn’t been pregnant yet. He licked his lips at the thought - if pregnancy was what had made Neo-Queen Serenity grow up so beautiful, then clearly he needed to sleep with Sailor Moon right away, make her his bride and impregnate her. 

“I’ll never be yours! Tuxedo Mask will come for me!” Sailor Moon replied when he told her. 

Prince Demando shook his head. Foolish girl. She would learn soon enough. She was his now, he loved her more than anyone else ever could, and the sooner she forgot about her useless Earth prince, the better. He opened the back of her dress, slipping it down, off her shoulders. Her pale, perky breasts took his breath away. They were so beautiful! Unable to restrain himself, he pressed his face between her breasts, revelling in the softness of her skin. He kneaded the soft mounds, pressing them against his face. The scent of her skin was intoxicating. How could anyone be so beautiful? She'd stolen his heart the first time her defiant eyes had met his, and every moment he spent with her only made him love her more. 

“No, no, don’t touch me!” Sailor Moon begged, struggling against his power. 

He knew she would love him soon enough, but her distress nevertheless distressed him. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she tried to deny him. He teased at her sweet little nipples, pinching the little buds until they were hard and pointy with arousal. He cut her dress open with dark power and her fluttery, white dress drifted to the ground, like a symbol of the purity he intended to steal from her soon. As they were still floating above the bed, looking her over was easy.

Sailor Moon was beautiful - blond hair, on her head as well as between her legs. Pale skin. Slender legs and a slender waist. Beautiful small breasts and shapely hips. He had to have her now! He'd loved her for so long, he couldn't wait another moment. She was meant to be his, he knew it. Why else would she have fallen into his grasp so easily? He wrapped his fingers around her slender ankles and slowly spread her legs apart. His gaze slowly wandered up her calves, over her knees and shapely thighs. Her virgin pussy was a sight to behold, pink and pretty and so appealing, hidden under soft blonde hair. Licking his lips, he kissed a trail up the silky skin of her inner thigh until he reached her sweet pussy. 

Prince Demando spread the pink lips of Sailor Moon’s pussy apart with his thumbs and licked at her clit. Her soft little cry showed him he was on the right way, so he licked and teased at her clit while she struggled helplessly against his dark power. He could smell her arousal, could see how wet she got as her worked her over with his tongue. Only a pure virgin would react this strongly, this easily, to such gentle touches. Her legs shook and her cries rose in pitch until she wailed and came, sobbing another man’s name. 

“I’m sorry, Mamoru, I’m sorry,” Usagi sobbed.

How dare she?! Prince Demando thought furiously. She was his, his alone, but in the moment of biggest passion she had to ruin everything and remind him of his rival? This could not go unpunished. He vanished his clothes with a flick of power. His dick was hard and firm, eager to feel his lady’s innermost secrets. Enraged by Sailor Moon’s sobbed apologies to Mamoru, Prince Demando forgot to hold back and thrust into her virgin pussy roughly.

Sailor Moon screamed in pain as her virgin pussy was breached for the very first time. Prince Demando froze at the sound. He was angry at her, but he didn’t want to hurt her - not that much, anyway. He loved her and her pain was not his goal. He caressed her cheek gently and kissed her mouth. “I’m sorry, princess. I’ll be more gentle.” He nosed at her ear, whispering endearments and promises of love and happiness. His hands wandered over her body, teasing at her breasts, caressing her hips and arms and every inch of skin he could reach. He moved his hips slowly, fucking her as gently as he could despite his desire to possess her fully. Her tight virgin pussy was slick with her arousal at least, and he was glad he'd taken the time to get her off with his mouth first. 

Usagi’s big, blue eyes blinked open, her look almost hypnotizing. “Please, I want to at least hold you,” she begged.

“Of course, my lady,” he replied and loosened the hold his dark power had over her. He loved her so much, how could he deny her anything, as long as it was reasonable? 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding on tight. Taking care to move slowly, he pulled most of the way out, then pushed slowly back inside. She shivered and clung tighter, but didn’t fight him. Deliriously happy, Prince Demando nuzzled Serenity’s neck, her cheek, her ear, showering her skin with kisses while he thrust into her tight, tight virgin pussy, deflowering her with his love. How could she be so deliciously tight? So soft and sweet and perfect?

Her little gasps driving him on, he thrust and thrust, losing all control of himself as he fucked Sailor Moon’s sweet little pussy. With a groan, he finally came, spilling himself deep inside her while she clung to him. Satisfied, he floated down onto the bed, settling her in his arms. This time had been fast, but he’d make sure to take it slower next time. He’d make sure not to hurt her again, she’d be his wife and the future would turn out entirely different. 

He was almost asleep when she rolled out of his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw her grab for her transformation brooch which he’d left next to the bed. Usagi raised the brooch and called out her usual transformation spell, but the dark power permeating the palace blocked her transformation. Prince Demando smiled. She still had some fire in her, good. He wanted a Queen, not a broken girl. He didn't even mind that she'd tricked him - every time she gave in to him, even if it was for tricky reasons of her own, was a win in his book.

“Your little power can’t help you here,” he explained, reaching for the brooch. “Dark power permeates every single inch of this palace.”

Eyes flashing defiantly, Usagi backed away, clutching her brooch. “My friends will save me. I will NEVER give up,” she declared.

Prince Demando opened his mouth to tell her what an adorable fool she was, but a crash sounded and a rose slammed into the blankets between them.

“Tuxedo Mask!” Usagi exclaimed happily. 

“No!” Prince Demando howled as his prize was carried away. A storm of roses kept him from following her. “You’re mine!” He would have her still, he vowed, and the next time, he wouldn’t let her trickery fool him. She would be his, his queen, the mother of his children, his eternal bride.


End file.
